


Warmth

by supernaturalbook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel & Human Interactions, Angel Wings, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalbook/pseuds/supernaturalbook
Summary: The reader is cold and lonely on a snowy winter night and prays to Gadreel. This results in cute talks and cuddles.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> "Hold me in this wild, wild world  
> Cause in your warmth I forget how cold it can be  
> And in your heat I feel how cold it can get  
> So draw me close, draw me close"  
> -Warmth, Bastille

It was late evening when you decided to pray to a recently misguided angel. Why? Well, it had been that same late evening that you needed a breath of fresh air- open a window, maybe. The moment you settled on your couch and looked out the window of your small apartment, though, you were met by a light frosting of white coating the outside world. 

White. The entire town was dusted in the crystalline white flakes which had fallen quietly in the musky light of dusk, coloring the cold earth the color of purity and innocence, clearing the mistakes and regrets from everyone’s minds. Ah, everything has a romantic side. When had it snowed!? You had wondered. This angel could certainly use some company after everything he’d been through- betrayal, torture, misunderstanding, distrust, sacrifice and resurrection. And hell, who were you kidding? You needed comfort too. “Gadreel. I could use some company.” In less than a second, you heard his voice behind you. 

“My light, I always feel honored to be the being you want in your presence in times of solitude.” You turned around on the couch and smiled at him with childlike giddiness, the romance of his words nearly bringing you to your knees. 

“Gad, look outside!” He seemed confused at your command, but complied easily. He delicately pushed that curtains open to get a peak at the outside world. 

“I… have not seen snow in so long.” When people say they haven’t seen snow in a long time, it typically means they haven't seen it since the past winter. For the angel, though, it had been millenia since he had last seen the earth. You couldn’t imagine what he was feeling, considering the fact that he hadn’t seen snow since his imprisonment. You assumed that he must have been spending a lot of time recently in heaven or with the boys, because the look on his face proved that he must not have been outside in a while. His eyes lit up in a saddened, nostalgic way, and his lips turned up ever so lightly at the corner.

“Gadreel.” He looked back at you, his eyes softer than you’d ever seen them. You patted the spot on the couch next to you, snuggling further into your blanket. “Sit down.” He sat down next to you, gazing into your eyes and watching you gently. He lifted his hand and touched his fingers against your cheek with feathery, delicate touches. Your face heated up at the simple, romantic touch, and you broke your gaze away from his, looking at the gently drift of snow under the streetlamp outside. “The snow is so pretty, isn’t it?” You looked back to him and his beautiful half-smile, seeing his eyes drop from your face for a moment to glance outside. “Snow seems so pure right after it falls, doesn’t it?” 

“The last time I saw snow was in the Garden. It was unknown to humans at the time, my father was just “testing” it out. I thought it was beautiful. So pure and cleansing.” He looked down at you as if you were the most precious being in the entire world a hint of amusement on his face. “The humans had no idea how to keep warm in the cold.” 

“Well.” You laughed. “I, personally, am really freaking cold right now.” Gadreel shifted uncomfortably in his spot. 

“I believe I can help you. Please close your eyes, my light.” You complied, though you didn’t understand what was happening. Suddenly, there was a light so bright that it burned even with your eyes closed, and you had to turn your head away. The light dimmed away with a soft fluttering sound, and your felt Gadreel’s hands on your forearms, tugging them away from your eyes. “You can look now, (Y/N).” Your eyes fluttered open, widening immediately at the beauty in front of you. Spanning from Gadreel’s now naked back was a set of massive yet delicate looking wings wrapping around the span or the room. They were earthy tones of light browns and greens, with a design similar to one of a blue jay or a similar bird. Some feathers were missing or scorched at the tips but, based on the time you had seen the shadow of his wings, they were much improved. And glorious. Absolutely glorious.

“Woah.”

“I must tell you that they are much blander than during my times in the Garden. My imprisonment has done quite a number on them. I apologize for-”

“Gadreel, they’re beautiful. Really. Thank you for trusting to show me,” 

“Of course I trust you. (Y/N), you are my life.” You smiled and put your hands on his jaw, pulling him down for a kiss. His lips melded into yours perfectly, sending a spark through your body just like the very first time. 

“Lay down with me.” You pulled him down to lay next to you, revelling in the warmth of his body. One obvious plus to being an angel is that he’s practically radiating heat. You lay with your back to the back of the couch, Gadreel laying on his side between you and the edge, one wing draped across your body like a blanket and the other on the floor. Where they weren’t burnt at the tips, they looked so fluid and soft. “Gadreel, can I touch them? Am I allowed to do that?” He smiled lightly, eyes glowing. 

“There is little you are not allowed to do when it comes to me, (Y/N).” You smiled and lifted a hand, pushing it through the feathers gently. His wing shuddered against your hand and you pulled it back, worried you had hurt him. “No, continue.” He smiled at you and you brought your hands back to his wings, wrapping your arms around his back. A small moan escaped his lips, and he closed his eyes in bliss. His wings fluttered around you and you couldn’t help but laugh. “Are you warm now, my dear?” 

“Yeah, Gad. Thanks.” You shimmied closer to him, fingers threading through his feathers. “Gadreel, if you could go back and change things, would you?” An uncomfortable silence settled between the two of you, and you instantly regretted bringing up his past. “I’m sorry, it's inappropriate.”

“You are referring to my mistakes in the Garden, I assume?” 

“I was just thinking of the snow. Its so white and perfect and pure. And I just… a lot of people want a clean slate, To start over, you know? And when you think about all the symbolism behind winter… After the winter, everything grows back just as before, giving the world a blank canvas to work with. Do you ever wish you could start over like that?” Gadreel seemed to think for a moment, eyes filling with appreciation and trailing over the features of your face as if committing them to memory.

“(Y/N). If I was given the chance to redo my mistakes, I would refuse.” He reached up and pushed strands of your hair out of your face. “In my time on Earth since the fall and my resurrection, you have shown me that my mistake- and the corruption of humanity- has not affected the human race as drastically as I believed it had. While there is still much bad in this world that falls on my shoulders, you have shown me all the good things, and I will forever be grateful of you for that.” You smiled, eyes darting away from his bashfully.”And, my light, if I had never been deceived, all those millenia ago, I do not know if I would be here with you. And just like the snow purifies your thoughts, my dear (Y/N), whenever I am around you, I forget all my past mistakes. You are my snow. The purity and beauty in my existence. My second chance.” You held eye contact, tears building behind your eyes.

“You’re so sweet. I love it” You hid your face in his chest, laughing in breathy huffs.

Tears streamed out of your eyes, and you pulled yourself further into his chest, arms caressing the small feathers at his shoulder blades carefully. You lay together the rest of the night, safe within the comfort of each other’s arms, wings hiding you from the harsh cold of the world. While you held each other with happy smiles, the snow fell outside, covering the world with a layer of white, purifying the world of it’s sins and regrets. And even if it would be gone tomorrow, and the world would go back it flawed and cold, tonight… 

You were warm.


End file.
